Reme
Reme is a Faction created by Derailious. It has laid Claim to All of Southern Europe, Northern Africa, Iran, England, and Northern Mongolia. It also has aspirations for China, because the citizens of Reme want cheap iPhones and Nikes. Its Capital is Reme, Italy History (Work In Progress, Wiki-God was not alive when Creation of Faction happened) 3rd of January, it engaged in the First War on the Server, The Sino-Remeian War, which it won without sweat. After the Battle, the Remeian Government set up its first Colony, Mongolian Reme. 4th of January participated in The Battle for the End, which Defeated the satanic Heathen PrimalForceX for defeating the End Dragon Early. Also on the 4th, it got into another big war The Polynesian-Remeian-American-Vietnamese-Japanese War which it also Won, gaining Control of Japan and entering in a proposed plan with the UN to Form a Mega Nation. Lastly, it Began a secret meeting for World Domination and the eradication of Anime. On the 5th of January, Reme Claimed Southeast England. Reme Started construction on the City of Londinium. It also set up the Colony of Britain, that governs the colony, on behalf of Reme. On the 7th of January 2020, Reme set out an expedition to locate new lands to colonize. The explorers ended up landing on a massive ice sheet. to get people to go to this barren wasteland, the Remeian government called it Viridi Land, meaning green land. this allowed for many settlers to venture into the unknown to settle in the city named Viridiland. On the 11th of January, Soon after the colonization of Virdiland, Northland was planning on taken the entire area as it believed anything above Canada was theirs. This lead to the Midnight Assassination and Battle of Canada. which Reme won. Also on the 11th, Reme started Construction on Shacklecock Castle, the governing building of Londinium and the home of its current governer which was Louis Shacklecock. On the 12th of January 2020, The Gods of the server decided to have some fun on the server. They forced an athlete from each nation to participate in a series of Mini-games and challenges for the amusement of the gods. Awards in the form of Diamonds and other loot was given to winners of challenges. On the 15th of January 2020, Reme and USSR united. This made the senate pass the Great Remeian Reform, which formed the framework of the Remeian Dual Monarchy, With Derailious and PoggersGabe ruling as Dual-Emperors. Colonies Reme has been known to be a very aggressive expansion policy. this has lead to the creation of Many Colonial Provinces, which is too far away to be effectively managed by the Remeian Senate. *Britannic Reme *Mongolian Reme *Viridi Land Assets Reme is Well Know for its many Cultural and Strategic assets. Which are well Known from Canada to Russia, From Africa to Polynesia. *Penis Tower of Reme *Penis Tower of Alexandrium *Penis Tower of Viridi *The Colosseum *Remeian Senate *Pride Beds and Big Cookie *Library of FakeSMPEARTH Wiki *Euro Tunnel *The Hole *Temple of Genghis *Temple of Not-Schlatt *Big Ben *Shacklecock Castle *Sandstone Highway *Frank Map of Empire